White Nightmare's Tale
by Spartan115
Summary: A future imagined is now a future destroyed. M: Gore, language, death
1. Prologue

**I do not own the characters portrayed in this story.**

**Rated M for language, blood, gore, and death. NO LEMONS. Told in first person from the Lucario's point of view.**

**White Nightmare**

**Welcome to Earth, it is in great shape. The human race is near extinction from the on going war against a new alien threat that presumably killed out all the Pokemon in the world, in other words has torn Earth apart. All hope seems to be lost until a young corporal of the last human rebel team against this alien threat finds an all white Lucario, white chest fur, thigh fur, and golden spikes. Could this Lucario hold the key to humanity's survival and the resurrection of Pokemon? Who knows, maybe this corporal got lucky.**

**-- -- --**

**It was such a calm night in the now post apocalyptic planet of Earth, but here I lay soaked in mud in the bottom of a trench with no memory of my past or my purpose. I was lying on my stomach in the muddy trench, shocked that the bullets and lasers had finally stopped firing. I flipped over on my back then and saw the tag on my wrist, it read "White Nightmare". What did that mean? Was it my name? I tried to stand up but I fell back down, grieving in pain. The last thing I could remember was going to sleep in the tent with my trainer, how long ago had that been? How did I end up in this muddy trench? I needed answers. I then tried again to stand, this time succeeding. I propped my mud covered body against the side of wall of the trench and looked out over the rim and my mouth fell open. Littered across the ground were bodies of both men and alien, some were dismembered others were whole still. It was gruesome, the bloody ground, the putrid smell, all of it. I stepped out of the trench and tried not to vomit from the horrible smell of death and decay.**

"**Look sir! It may be alien!" said a voice far off to my right.**

"**I see it corporal, capture it." said another voice, this one was gruff and menacing but human, I could tell that much.**

**I saw humans run out of the bushes screaming at me, I did what I thought was right seeing as how I was trained and dropped to a knee showing I would not fight back.**

"**I'll be damned... It is a Pokemon..." said the Corporal. The other humans around him began to murmur softly.**

"**Sergeant Cruz, I'm going to inform the Colonel about this. Keep on eye on it will yea?" The corporal said and took off in a run back toward the bushes.**

**It was horrifying to me, humans with guns pointed at me, all around me. I really don't think I had ever been this scared in my life. The humans were... Different though. All were army, yes I could see that, but all were in different uniforms like a poor rebel army.**

**The corporal came running back with an older man now, the older man's face went pale as my white fur when he saw me.**

"**Holy shit" Colonel Sharp said, "You weren't joking Corporal..."**

"**Sir I strongly suggest we save this creature, he may... He may be the last of his kind." Sergeant Cruz added in.**

"**Son, I couldn't agree more. Corporal! You are in charge of taking care of this creature from here on out, or until we find another human base." the Colonel said.**

"**Yes sir!" said the Corporal, who knelled down and began inspecting me for wounds. I didn't fully grasp what the human had said. Last of my kind? That was impossible. He must of meant last Lucario in the world. There shock to seeing a Pokemon though, that puzzled me. They acted like they had never seen one before. I know for a fact though I wasn't the last Pokemon in the world. It was simply impossible. I then looked out over the grassy blood-stained battle field. It was still horrifying and the putrid smell of death and decay was growing worse. After maybe 15 minutes the corporal told me I would have to be carried due to my leg-injury. What could I do? I couldn't object. The corporal then scooped me on his shoulder and he along with the other humans began to walk in the same direction, in the direction of the North Star which could barely be seen through the night clouds.**

**-- -- -- --**

**A/N: This is only a prologue, the next chapter's will be longer if you like the plot-line of the story. If not then I will update once a week for those who did like it.**


	2. A Future Destroyed

Chapter: 1

A future Destroyed

'What had happened to this once great planet?' I thought o myself as I was carried on the Corporal's shoulder. We had been walking for hours now and we were at the moment walking across the bloody battle-field, the humans' boots making a horrible sound as it sank into the bloody grass. It was absolutely revolting, this battle-ground of gore. Organs were spread across the ground, dismembered body parts, it almost looked like the inside of a slaughter house. I then closed my eyes to rid myself of the visions of death in front of me.

"_Human, what happened to this once great planet?" _I asked.

"You're joking right? You don't know?" he replied.

"_No, I have no memories."_

"That sucks, 9 years ago Earth was invaded by the species we now call "Blazers". They are a mean, nasty race that will do anything to their enemy in battle, if you didn't notice from the god-damn body parts all over the ground." he said after stepping on the remains of a man's torso, the blood stained his boot crimson.

"_But why? Why this planet?"_

"How the hell should I know? To fucking screw with humanity is my guess."

"_Another question, I have not seen any Pokemon since we left that trench."_

"You are the last Pokemon alive as far we know. When the Blazers invaded they brought with them some type of disease, we call it "Reaper Sickness". When ever a Pokemon breathed in the air around these creatures it died in mere seconds. For some reason though, you are still alive. That is why we are all in shock of finding you."

This news struck me hard. I, the last of the Pokemon race. Why did it have to come to this? I wish I could remember more but I just couldn't, my memories were blank. Everything was blank. The Corporal then stopped.

"Blazers at 12 'o clock!" he yelled and then what happened next seemed surreal. Sergeant Cruz's head seemed to explode, like a watermelon if it had a stick of dynamite inside it. The body fell, the gore falling on the ground beside it.

The Corporal dropped me on the ground behind what seemed like a fallen tree, he also knelled down behind it, only now he was holding his rifle in his hands ready to fire. I then finally got a look at his name-tag, it read "Corporal Izzac Taylor". Izzac stuck his weapon over the brim of the fallen tree and fired, lasers seemed to rain down on us after he did that, thankfully though none hit us. He peeped up again and discharged his weapon once again, striking a Blazer in the chin, the wound spewing green blood like a fountain. The smell was horrible, even from behind the fucked up tree. Izzac then dropped the current magazine from his gun and inserted a fresh one into the chamber.

"Corporal!" yelled the Colonel, "We can't handle these guys, I'm ordering a fall back in to the forest behind us before we end up like Cruz!'

"Yes sir!" Izzac yelled, scooped me up and broke out in a sprint for the tree-line. I caught a glimpse of the Blazers, it wasn't good but they were the ugliest damn thing I had seen yet.

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

It had now been hours since the death of Sergeant Cruz, the image of his head popping like a balloon was still fresh in my mind though. I was now limping alongside Izzac, I was keeping good pace but I was still in shock of all this. I was the last Pokemon, the only one to survive Reaper Sickness.

"_Izzac, I'm sorry..."_

"Don't be, asshole shouldn't have been standing in the line of fire anyway."

"_I see... These "Blazers" they have little aura about them. How is that possible?"_

"Look man, I never owned a Pokemon and have not the damnedest idea of what "Aura" is."

"_Every living thing produces aura, it is more like a life force then anything. I am a type of Pokemon that can take my own aura and turn it into power."_

"Learn something new everyday."

"_Tell your human friends to stop."_

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

"_They are walking into an ambush."_ I said with my eyes closed. I could sense the aura of the Blazers, they were just over the top of the hill in front of us. I thought for sure the human would not. I then charged up an aura sphere and knocked down a tree in front of the humans, of course they got pissed at me.

"What the hell!" the Colonel yelled, "What the fuck is that thing doing!? It almost killed me!"

"_I actually just saved you and don't call me it, call me "he" or "White Nightmare"."_ At least I thought that was my name, considering the tag I had around my wrist.

"Why did you knock down the tree!?" the colonel yelled, his saliva splattering on my face.

"_Do you care more about the tree or your own life? You were walking into an ambush, I just stopped that."_ I said to him in a calm voice, I knew my place and didn't want to offend the human.

The colonel went silent and walked past me head back the way we came. I stuck close to the corporal, who was sweating after that confrontation. I limped along keeping pace with Izzac. I was thinking though, if I wasn't infected with Reaper's Disease, could I cure the other Pokemon? I could sense a faint aura from the bodies, but they had no vitals. It was like they were in a deep sleep. I thought about asking Izzac but went against it because of the commotion I had just caused. All I could think of right now was how Earth, a future imagined was now a future destroyed by the Blazers. It was a scary thought yes but I could not shake it from my mind. I was too scared really to think of anything but that.

"Look at this place," Izzac began as we entered the once great city of Chicago, "So many people used to live here. Now it is nothing but a nesting ground for the Blazers and a bloody graveyard!" he yelled out loud and a tear ran down his face. I know knew how much trouble this once amazing planet was now in.

-- - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- --

A/N: You may send me the profile of a character to be included in this story if you wish. I will not accept anything but Pokemon and people. No god-mod characters please.


	3. Nightfall

Chapter 2:

**Nightfall**

"Welcome to Hell" the note read that the dead body of the young Pokemon trainer was holding. Izzac, the Colonel, and I had found a place to stay in the ghost town known as Chicago. It was in the burnt-out bloody remains of Rock 'n Roll McDonald's. It stunk the the high-heavens in here from wasted food and the body of the young trainer. The trainer was sitting in a booth, in his hand was a power drill and judging by the hole in his temple I would say he used that power drill to take his life. Blood stained the side of the boy's face, his eyes were not closed but left open, he had the most horrified look I had ever seen. On the ground I was guessing were the bodies of his once faithful Pokemon. There was a Weavile along with the body of a Marowak, I did not see any other bodies.

"Nightmare, stop crying over the kid and help us build a damn fire." Izzac said as he took the model of a guitar from the wall to use for firewood.

"_Sorry sir Izzac." _I said went to help him find things to burn_. _The Colonel was sitting by the front door, looking for Blazers. He was also worried that it was turning dark-out.

"Corporal, you might wanna hurry up. Night is coming..."

"_Sir, what is so bad about Night? Won't it help us?" _I asked the Colonel.

"Are you shittin' me son? Night is worse then day. Night brings out the Reapers."

"_And what may I ask is a Reaper?"_

"Ah hell. A Reaper is a 40 foot high scavenger or skimmer. It finds any humans left outside after dark, eats them, and converts them to energy for the Blazers to use later. A Reaper also is the carrier of the Reaper Sickness. Any Pokemon within 50 feet of a Reaper catches the disease."

"_I have been wondering, why can't humans catch Reaper Sickness?"_

"We can. Humans can only catch the damn disease through physical contact though. The airborne strain has no effect on humans. It does however have a deadly effect on Pokemon."

"_Yea, I can see that."_

"You getting smart with me?" the Colonel glared.

"_No sir." _I said backing down from the human immediatley.

"Izzac, remember to lock the doors. I don't feel like dealing with those damned Koras tonight." The Colonel said, then stood and walked up the stairs to the second story of the McDonald's. Izzac had since got the fire going. That was the only good news we would get that night.

"_Izzac I have been wondering. What is Reaper Disease, what does it do?" _I asked watching out the glass windows, the sun was falling behind the lowest building on the horizon.

"Ever heard of a disease called MS?"

"_No."_

"Alright." Izzac began, "MS is a neurological disease, think of it this way. The brain is like a huge jumble of wires, MS strips the wires of the protective coating and eats away at the wire. MS however takes years to do this, Reaper Sickness does the same thing, but in mere seconds."

"_So there is no cure."_

"Figure that out on your own Sherlock?" he asked, then the sun fell behind the building. The once great restuarant was now coated in black except for the red glow of the fire.

Outside the first of the Reapers began to emerge from the darkness, it was tall and ugly as far as I could tell. Stick like legs with a spider-like head on top. It had a strange green glow emanating from its body. I would guess that that was the Reaper Disease. There was a scream, the sound of glass breaking. Out the glass wall in front of us we saw the Colonel fall, he body was already stained crimson from the glass. Around him stood 4 5 foot tall spider-like animals, one of which seemed to be playing tug of war with the Colonel. The object was not rope though, it was the colonels small intestine. Out of shire disgust I looked away as did Izzac, the Colonels screams could be heard over the crackle of the fire. Then the Reaper we had saw earlier came into few, it grabbed the colonel with a long 3 fingered hand and the next thing we heard was the crunch of bones, blood splattered on the glass wall of the building.

Izzac then grabbed his Silenced P90 and brought it close to him, cradling it like a small child. Maybe he thought it would protect him, maybe he thought it would provide him some closure. Who knew...

-- -- -- -- -- --

Izzac and I awoke the next morning, the blood was still stained on the glass of the building, the cracked pavement outside caked with dried gore. Izzac gathered his things and left the fire burning, we then walked out of the McDonald's.

"_Izzac, is it possible that I could cure the other Pokemon?"_

"I don't know, I'm not a scientist. I am a soldier who just lost his entire squad."

"_Maybe Izzac, maybe I hold the key to this cure inside my memories."_

"Well until we find a doctor or scientist we won't know. Shit!" Izzac yelled as his boot slid in the Colonels blood. I could now understand why the Colonel and Izzac said that Nightfall was indeed the worst time of day, it was more like a version of hell then anything. We walked for hours, until we finally left Chicago and sat on a hill overlooking the city, from there we something historical. The once amazing Sears Tower buckled under its own wait and collapsed throwing dust up in every direction. The sound sounded much like a distant bomb went off. Other buildings then followed in sink with the tower. A once great city now lies in ruins because of this war, because of the Blazers. Then when we though our last hope was shredded we heard a shout from our left. Could it be a survivor?

-- -- -- --

A/N: Still open to those who wish to have a character in the story.


End file.
